Main Street, U.S.A.
'''Main Street, U.S.A. '''is the first "themed land" inside the entrance of the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Main Street, U.S.A., besides World Bazaar in Tokyo Disneyland, has a train station above the entrance. At Disneyland, Disneyland Paris and Hong Kong Disneyland, Sleeping Beauty Castle stands in the distance beyond the end of the street. At the Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disneyland, Cinderella Castle stands at the end. Main Street, U.S.A. is home to City Hall, in which the Guest Relations office is located. Further along Main Street, the names painted in the windows on Main Street serve as credits for some of the many people, Imagineers and others, who contributed in some way to the creation of Disneyland. Largely they appear as fictional businesses (gyms, realtors, dentists and the like), and they often refer to a hobby or interest that the person in question had. Ub Iwerks's window, for example, refers to his prowess with cameras. For Disneyland's 50th Anniversary, on July 17, 2005, a first-story window on each Main Street was unveiled with a dedication to all the cast members (employees) who had worked for Disney throughout the years. Disneyland Inspired by Walt Disney's hometown of Marceline, Missouri (as in the film Lady and the Tramp), Main Street, U.S.A. is designed to resemble the center of a turn-of-the-century (c. 1908) American town. According to Harper Goff, who worked on Main Street, U.S.A. with Walt, he showed Walt some photos of his childhood home of Fort Collins, Colorado. Walt liked the look, and so many of the features of the town were incorporated into Main Street, U.S.A. Walt Disney said, "For those of us who remember the carefree time it recreates, Main Street will bring back happy memories. For younger visitors, it is an adventure in turning back the calendar to the days of their grandfather's youth." Above the firehouse at Disneyland is Walt Disney's personal apartment, fully furnished by off-limits to the public. A lamp is kept burning in the front window as a tribute to his memory, except at Christmas where a small tannenbaum replaces the lamp. It is largely decorated for both Halloween and Christmas. There is a 60ft Christmas tree during Christmas time, and there is a 16ft high Mickey Mouse jack-o-lantern on Halloween Time, with additional pumpkin ears. In the circular hub in front of the Sleeping Beauty castle, the bronze "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse is surrounded by smaller bronzes of familiar Disney characters, such as Donald Duck and the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "Partners," sculpted by Blaine Gibson, was added in 1993. During the Halloween season, pumpkin busts for each themed land in the park, except Main Street, are seen around "Partners." It is listed as a real street in the Orange County Thomas Guide. Attractions and Entertainment *Disneyland Railroad *Main Street Cinema *Main Street Vehicles *The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln *The Disney Gallery *Mickey's Soundsational Parade Restaurants *Carnation Cafe *Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor *Main Street Cone Shop *Jolly Holiday Bakery (now formerly Plaza Inn) (was formerly the Red Wagon Inn) *Refreshment Corner Shopping *Emporium *Candy Palace *China Closet *Disneyana *Penny Arcade *Newsstand *Disney Showcase *Main Street Pin Shop *Main Street Magic Shop *New Century Jewelry *20th Century Music Company Former Attractions and Entertainment *Main Street Shooting Gallery *Babes in Toyland Exhibit *Legacy of Walt Disney *Disneyland Presents a Preview of Coming Attractions *The Walt Disney Story *Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years *Passenger Train *Main Street Electrical Parade *America on Parade *Party Gras Parade *World According to Goofy *Aladdin's Royal Caravan *The Lion King Celbration *Light Magic *45 Years of Magic Parade Former Shops and Restaurants *Blue Ribbion Bakery *The Wizard of Bras *Tobacco Shop *Sunkist Citrus House *Carnation Ice Cream Parlor *Flower Market *Candleshop *The Walt Disney Store *GAF, Elign and Hallmark Magic Kingdom Instead of being a replica of a small Midwestern American town, Main Street at Walt Disney World features some stylistic influences from around the country, such as New England and Missouri. This is most noticeable in the "four corners" area in the middle of Main Street where each of the four corner buildings represents a different architectural style. There is also no Opera House as there is at Disneyland; instead there is the Exposition Hall. Main Street is lined with shops selling merchandise and food. The decor is early-20th-century small-town America, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. City Hall contains the Guest Relations lobby where cast members provide information and assistance. A real working barber shop gives haircuts for a fee. The Emporium carries a wide variety of Disney souvenirs such as plush toys, collectible pins, and Mickey-ear hats. Tony's Town Square and the Plaza Restaurant are sit-down restaurants. Casey's Corner is at the end of Main Street and sells traditional American ball park fare including hot dogs and fries. In the distance beyond the end of Main Street stands Cinderella Castle. Though only 19 feet (55m) tall, it benefits from a technique known as forced perspective. The second stories of all the building along Main Street are shorter than the first stores, and the third stories are even shorter than the second, and the top windows of the castle are much smaller than they appear. The resulting visual effect is that the buildings appear to be larger and taller than they really are. Main Street is considered the opening credits for the Magic Kingdom. You pass under the train station (the opening curtain), and then you view the opening credits on the upper stories of the main street buildings. Each window has a business name on it, such as "Seven Summits Expeditions, Frank G. Wells President", each of these people has a connection to Disney. The windows/credits are ordered as they would be for a movie. In addition to the bronze "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Cinderella Castle, there is also the "Sharing the Magic Statue" of Roy O. Disney sitting with Minnie Mouse near the park's entrance. Surrounding the "Partners" statue at the central hub, are several iconic Disney characters featured throughout the park. Some of these include: Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Br'er Rabbit, Goofy, Chip and Dale, etc. Main Street is designed to seem the entrance to a new show, Magic Kingdom's intention. The turnstiles are like the entry to a grand theater. Under the train station, posters of the park's attractions are shown to tell the guest what to expect and building the excitement. Then, the smell of fresh popcorn welcomes the guests as they enter the show. Attractions and Entertainment *Main Street Vehicles *Walt Disney World Railroad *Town Square Theater Restaurants *Casey's Corner *The Crystal Palace *Main Street Bakery *The Plaza Restaurant *Tony's Town Square Restaurant Former Attractions and Entertainment *Penny Arcade *The Walt Disney Story *Swan Boats *VMK Central Tokyo Disneyland '''World Bazaar '''is the alternative of Main Street, U.S.A. It is covered by a glass Victorian-style conservatory roof to shield guests from the Japanese weather. Amongst others, World Bazaar features a 1950s American diner. World Bazaar features the most eateries out of the "Main Streets", with 3 table service restaurants (4 including Club 33). There is also a larger side street called "Center Street" that runs across the Main Street which exits on either side into Tomorrowland and Adventureland. This is also the only "Main Street" that does not have a train station. World Bazaar is also home to Tokyo Disneyland's Club 33. Attractions and Entertainment *Penny Arcade *The Disney Gallery *Omnibus *Club 33 Restaurants *Eastside Cafe *Center Street Coffeehouse *Restaurant Hokusai *Ice Cream Cones *Sweetheart Cafe *Refreshment Corner *Great American Waffle Company Shopping *World Bazaar Confectionary *Grand Emporium *Main Street Daily *Camera Center *Town Center Fashions *Harrington's Jewelry & Watches *Pastry Palace *Toy Station *Magic Shop *House of Greetings *Silhouette Studio *The Disney Gallery *Disney & Co. *The Home Store Disneyland Park (Paris) This street is themed slightly differently from the others; the decor is more modern, set somewhere between the 1920s and turn-of-the-century, with influences from the flapper and ragtime eras and an emphasis on baseball culture and the rise of the automobile. Originally, the street was intended to be completely themed to the 1920s, rather than late Victorian, but the idea was scrapped when the association with gangsters was deemed to not be family-friendly enough. Instead of horse-drawn trolleys and Victorian vehicles, plans originally featured trams to fit with the 1920s theme, but were scrapped. Also, due to often cold, rainy weather in the area, the Imagineers compromised and offered covered walkways on either side of Main Street called "arcades". There is the "Discovery Arcade" on the side closest to Discoveryland, and the "Liberty Arcade" on the side closest to Frontierland. These provide access to all of the shops along the length of Main Street, while giving shelter from the weather. They also provide a passageway when the street is crowded during parades and fireworks. Attractions and Entertainment *Disneyland Railroad- Main Street Station *Horse-Drawn Streetcars *Main Street Vehicles *Liberty Arcade *Discovery Arcade Restaurants *Walt's - An American Restaurant *Plaza Gardens Restaurant *Casey's Corner *Victoria's Home-Style Restaurant *Market House Deli *Cable Car Bake Shop *Cookie Kitchen *The Coffee Grinder *The Ice Cream Company *The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour Shopping *Plaza East & West Boutiques *The Storybook Store *Ribbons & Bows Hat Shop *The Bixby Brothers *Emporium *Dapper Dan's Hair Cuts *Town Square Photography *Boardwalk Candy Palace *Disney Clothiers, Ltd. *Main Street Motors *Harrington's Fine China & Porcelains *Disneyana Collectibles *Lilly's Boutique *Disney & Co. Hong Kong Disneyland Inspired by the Main Street in Disneyland, the buildings of this Main Street are almost identical to those in Anaheim. Like other main streets, Hong Kong Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A. serves as the entrance of the park. Plans originally featured a restaurant under the Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad station, but were scrapped due to budget reasons. The decor is 20th century small-town America from about the years 190-1910. Though being very similar to Anaheim's main street, the story of this street is heavily influenced by European immigrants. Plaza Inn has the same exterior design as the one in Anaheim but its theme is about a wealthy American couple who travelled to China, fell in love with its culture and cuisine and returned to create a classical Chinese eatery filled with all the decorations they collected on their journeys. The Market House Bakery was founded by a Viennese pastry chef who brought some of the world's most famous desserts and coffee cakes from the Austrian imperial court. Instead of using stone as the major building material like other main streets, Main Street at Hong Kong Disneyland were built mainly of wood, which is rare in Hong Kong. There are no horse-drawn streetcars nor the partners statue in this street although tracks for the streetcars can be seen from early conceptual arts. Attractions and Entertainment *Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad *Hong Kong Disneyland Band *Main Street Vehicles *Animation Academy *Ragtime Piano *Art of Animation *'The Magic Continues' Preview Gallery *Magic Access Member Service Center *City Hall *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Tinker Bell Castle Illumination *Mickey's Rainy Day Express *'Disney in the Stars' Fireworks Spectacular Former Attractions and Entertainment *The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong *Disney on Parade *The Dapper Dans *Mickey's Main Street Express *Mickey's House *High School Musical: LIVE! Restaurants *Market House Bakery *Market Place *Main Street Corner Cafe *Plaza Inn *Coffee Corner *Refreshment Corner Shopping *Emporium *Main Street Mercantile *Carriage House *The Curiosity Shop *Centennial Hall *Main Street Sweets *Town Square Photo *Midtown Jewelry *Crystal Arts *Silhouette Studio *Center Street Boutique *Jose Bocalan's Store Chinese New Year Event *A Salute to Mickey Statues (2008) *Mickey's Rockin' the Mouse Castle Show (2008) *Rhythum of Life: Dragon Procession (2008) *Celebration in the Street Procession (2009-2010) *Disney's Jumping Jam (2010) Summer Event *Stitch's Summer Blast Dance Party (2007) *Mickey's WaterWorks (2007-2010) *Turtle Talk with Crush (2008) *Mickey Presents Dream Sports Moments (2008) *Stitch's Summer Dance Bash (2009-2010) *Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise (2010) *Lightning McQueen "LIVE"! (2011) *Secret Agent Headquarters (2011) Halloween Event *The Villains Lair (2006) *Halloween Costume Mini-Parade (2006) *Main Street Haunted Hotel (2007-present) *Glow in the Park Halloween Parade (2007-present) *Disney's Nightmare in the Sky (2010) *Main Street USA Ghost Town (2010-2011) *Ghostly Gathering (2010-2011) *Headless Horseman's Procession (2011) Christmas Event *Tree Lighting Ceremony (2005) *Santa's Corner (2006) *Mickey's Sing-a-long Tree Lighting (2006) *Santa's Workshop (2007) *Ice Fantasy (2007) *Sparkling Castle Lights (2007-2008) *'Let it Snow' Christmas Parade (2007-2010) *Mickey's Christmas House (2008) *Royal Christmas Ball (2008) *Mickey's Christmas House (2008) *Lights of Winter (2009) *Gingerbread Village (2010) *Procession of Toys (2010) *Main Street USA Christmas Town *Duffy the Disney Bear "Meet and Greet" (2010-present) *Santa Mickey's Toy-Riffic Street Party (2011) *Christmas Illumination (2011) __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Main Street, U.S.A.